Gryffindor Goddess
by rubberducky221
Summary: Hermione asks for a very special birthday present this year.


_Hello everyone, I know its been awhile (there's been a lot going on) and I can't promise I'll start updating again but please enjoy my most recent story._

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ginny asked brushing Hermione's hair off her shoulders. "I'm sure." Hermione said as a blindfold was placed over her eyes. It was just after 1am and today was Hermione's birthday. Hermione had asked her friends for a very specific present this year. The young witch had only been with 1 boy (Viktor Krum) she wanted to see what it would be like to be with someone else. That's why this year Hermione was going to be eaten out by all her girlfriends then fucked by all her boyfriends. The only condition was that Hermione had to wear a blindfold so she wouldn't know who was doing what.

"All right girls first." Harry said. The boys were all standing at one end of the common room with their wands at the ready in case anyone walked in on them. "Panties off Hermione." Ron said. The young girl was lying on the couch in just her bra and underwear but at Ron's word she peeled off her panties and tossed them aside. She was already wet with anticipation and she liked the way the air felt went it reached her wet lips. "Who's first?" she said tentatively opening her legs.

Lavender stepped forward first, she had the most experience muff diving. She usually went down on Parvarti multiple times a night. Lavender placed her small hands on Hermione's thighs and kissed up them leading to the center. Hermione shivered. Slowly Lavender planted a kiss on Hermione's tender little love button. Hermione was dissapointed until she realized that was just a warm up. Slowly Lavender spread Hermione's lips and gave her long broad licks all around her clit. "Oooh." Hermione moaned out loud. As Lavender stared licking Hermione's clit one of her hands traveled up and started twisting her nipples underneath her bra. As good as Lavender was at eating pussy her nipple twisting abilities left something to be desired. But Hermione didn't say anything since the tongue on her clit felt too good to be ignored. Lavender slipped the fingers on her other hand into Hermione's wet pussy and started to finger fuck her. "Oh Merlin that's good." Hermione groaned with a shudder. As Lavender's hand picked up speed her tongue danced across her clit. At this point Hermione started humping Lavenders face and she had to remove her hand from Hermione's nipple to hold open her legs. Without the pain of her tit to distract her Hermione felt her first climax of the night. "Oh God! Oh God!" Hermione screamed as she came on Lavenders face. Lavender let Hermione ride out her orgasm by continuing her assault on her pussy. Once Hermione's shuddering stopped Lavender stood and admired her handiwork. "Alright ladies who's next?" Ron said.

Parvarti stepped up next. She didn't have quite as much experience as her best friend but she wasn't bad either. Seeing how wet Hermione was Parvarti wasted no time and dove right in. Hermione bucked her hips but made no noise. The truth was Parvarti's specialty wasn't pussy licking it was rimming. Grabbing Hermione's legs and pulling her closer Parvarti lifted Hermione's legs until she had a clear shot to her tender little rosebud. "Oh dear God!" Hermione screamed when she felt her tongue on her ass. It was something she had never felt before but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. It was an odd sensation but wonderful none the less. "Oh yes! Yes! Keep going, please don't stop!" Hermione begged struggling to keep her shaking legs in the air. Parvarti used one of her long fingers to rub Hermione's clit as she continued to eat her ass. "Oh Merlin, I'm cumming!" Hermione screamed as Parvarti's talented little tongue wriggled into her ass. When Hermione's orgasm broke over her it was so intense she had to push Parvarti away. "That was incredible." Hermione panted as she lay panting after her first rim job. "I need a minute."

Parvarti strutted back to the girls feeling rather pleased with herself. Ginny was next and she was rather nervous. Having never eaten anyone out before she practiced on Luna the night before. Even though Luna assured Ginny she was doing excellent Ginny wasn't very confident. And after watching her cum twice the boys were all sporting erections of various sizes. But of course they still had to wait.

"Alright I think I'm ready." Hermione said. Ginny kneeled in front of her friend her only solace being that if she was the worst at least Hermione would never know. Ginny started slow trying to get used to Hermione pussy. Gently licking around with her tongue. The problem was the longer she licked the more addicted she became to Hermione's nectar. It was like nothing she had ever tasted. As Ginny continued eating her best friend she was filled with a desire to feel more of her. She let one of her hands trail to Hermione's tits and began to gently caress her. Hermione didn't know who was licking her but she knew she wanted to feel more so she removed her bra allowing the girl free rain to her breasts. Ginny gave one of Hermiones nipples an experimental pinch and was rewarded with a soft sigh. Feeling renewed Ginny took Hermione's clit into her mouth to suck on it as she moved her other hand up to play with Hermione's other nipple. "Oh fuck!" Hermione screamed out. "Finally someone made her swear." Ron laughed as he tried not to let his little sister eating out his best friend to turn him on. Starting to feel better Ginny stared flicking her tongue against Hermiones clit as she still sucked on it. "Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Hermione screamed arching her back and shoving her pussy into Ginny's face. Ginny continued her double assault on Hermione's pussy and tits giving Hermione her most powerful orgasm of the night. As a flood of Hermione's juices filled Ginny's mouth she wanted nothing more than to continue eating her friend out but she knew there were still a lot of people who wanted their turn with her. It wouldn't be fair to wear her out so soon.

Ginny stood up her face glistening with Hermione's essence while the bushy haired Gryffindor laid on the couch panting. As Ginny made her way back to the other girls Luna stopped her to kiss her and get a quick taste of Hermione. At this point the boys were practically about to burst and watching Luna suck on Ginny's tongue wasn't helping. "Alright Hermione are you ready for the last girl?" Hermione could only nod.

Luna was more gentle than the other girls. She started by running her hands up and down Hermione's legs gently kissing along her thighs. Honestly compared to how enthusiastic the other girls were Someone taking it slow was a welcome relief. Luna gave Hermione light kisses all along her vulva as her hands now trailed over Hermione's hips. Luna let her tongue slither out to trace patterns on Hermione's clit. Hermione sighed in a relaxed sort of way. This was a nice way to recover from her last few orgasms while still remaining excited. Lunas hands moved higher over Hermione's stomach trailing just under her breasts. Luna switched from licks back to kisses. Slowly her hands reached Hermiones breasts. Instead of pinching her nipples though Luna just squeezed Hermione's full breasts enjoying the way they felt in her hands. Hermione let out a soft sigh just as Luna went back to licking Hermione's tender little clit. "Oh Gods I think I'm cumming!" Instead of picking up her pace Luna kept a steady pace all through Hermiones orgasm.

Luna stood up and gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips. "Hermione are you sure you want us all to fuck you?" Ron asked. It wasn't just Ron and Harry who would be fucking the young witch it was also Dean, Seamus, and Neville. "I'm sure." Hermione said. "I've only been with Viktor. I need to feel what its like to be with another man." "Not exactly fair comparing to an international quidditch star." Ron muttered. "Trust me, you can't be any worse." Hermione muttered.

The boys had played a game of soggy biscuit to decide the order in which they would sleep with Hermione. But instead of having to eat a disgusting cookie the loser had to fuck Hermione after everyone else. Harry stepped up first. He motioned for Ginny to come over and whispered something in her ear. "Hermione the first boy would like for you to lay on your back." Ginny said. Hermione adjusted so that she was laying horizontally along the couch.

After her multiple orgasms Harry's dick slid right in. "Oh!" Hermione said as she adjusted to the girth. Harry couldn't wait. After watching Hermione being eaten out he was ready to burst. Without any sort of warm up the boy who lived began thrusting into his best friend. "Oh fuck!" Hermione grabbed onto his shoulders as he fucked her. She couldn't tell who it was but whoever it was had exceptionally nice shoulders. She even let her hands slide down a little to grip his biceps. Harry was too distracted by Hermione's tits to notice. He was hypnotized by the way they bounced in front of him. He bent his head down and sucked on her nipples. It was the first person to suck on her tits all day and Hermione was thrilled. "Oh yes, fucking bite me!" she begged. Harry obliged as he continued to hump the young witch. "Oh fuck yes!" As Hermione reached her next climax so did Harry. Feeling Hermione's pussy clamp down on his cock made him release his seed inside the young girl. Biting his lip to stop himself from crying out and revealing himself Harry gave a few more thrusts before rolling off his friend.

Dean was next. Tall, dark, and handsome he grabbed Hermione legs and pulled her towards him. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder as he sank into her. Dean had to bite his own tongue, he had never been inside someone so tight. Pulling out slowly he slammed back in. Hermione gasped at how big he was. Dean was holding on tightly to Hermiones leg watching her face as he fucked her. She was trying to stay quiet but Dead could see her lips framing different words. Finally she said the one word he had been hoping for "Harder." Pulling back so just the tip of his cock was inside her he slammed back into her so powerfully Hermione cried out. Dean slowed down afraid he had hurt her. "N-n-no. Please, it was so good!" Hermione begged. And Dean had to admit watching her beg was quite the turn on. Dean slammed into her as hard as he could desperate to make her cum. Guessing by the look on her face she was pretty darn close. Dean reached forward to rub her clit and within a few minutes the Gryffindor goddess had cum yet again. Hermione slumped back as Dean pulled out his cock, but he wasn't done with her yet. Grabbing the back of her head he held her in place as he fed his cock into her mouth. Despite being blindfolded Hermione knew exactly what to do. She took Dean as deep into her throat as she could. Sliding her tongue along the underside Hermione was actually glad to give her pussy a break. But Hermione's tight pussy hadn't left much work and soon he was erupting into her mouth. Hermione did her best but soon her mouth was filled with his cum. Lavender ran over and quickly kissed Hermione desperately wanting to share. The two girl continued making out long after the cum was gone. Hermione only knew she was kissing a girl because she could feel breasts rubbing against her own but other than that she had no idea who it was.

Seamus was next and before Lavender could scurry away he whispered something in her ear. Lavender scurried back to where the other girls were waiting so as not to give anything away. "Hermione stand up. You're going to ride this next cock." Hermione stood and felt like her legs were made of jello. But after only a minute she felt a hand pull her towards her next cock. She found the cock with her hand first and then did her best to straddle herself over it and lowr herself down blindly. Luckily for Hermione her calculations were correct and she found herself siting astride yet another marvelous cock. At least she could control the speed this time so she gently rocked back and forth. Despite going slow Hermione was getting more turned on, especially when a pair of rough hands started massaging her tits. Hermione started rocking herself faster making her tits jiggle. Seamus removed his hands to watch those glorious globes bounce. Hermione moaned out loud as she was bouncing on this cock ready for her next orgasm. Seamus feeling her getting close grabbed her tits and pulled on her nipples roughly. Hermione couldn't help it as she let loose once again. She tried to slow down but Seamus hadn't cum yet so he grabbed her by the hips and kept bouncing her on his dick. Before her first orgasm had subsided Hermione felt the next one fast approaching. The feeling of Hermione's tight pussy clenching his cock was enough to make Seamus burst.

Hermione climbed off of Seamus's cock shakily. She was really getting tired. Neville stepped up next. He whispered something to Parvarti. "Alright Hermione Doggy style." Hermione got on her knees on the couch resting her elbows against the back of he couch and presenting her ass to Neville. Neville stepped up and ran his hand over Hermione's round ass before giving her a firm slap. Hermione cried out but stuck her ass out even more. Neville gripped her hips and slammed his cock inside her without warning. Hermione cried out yet again but was actually enjoying the night. Neville pulled out so it was just the tip then gave Hermione's ass another slap before slamming back inside of her. Neville began a sort of rhythm of pounding Hermione's pussy and slapping her ass until it was bright red. Deciding to focus on just fucking her Neville abandoned the spanking. He reached around to grab her tits instead. Since he had been slapping her his fingers were burning hot and the feeling on Hermiones nipples was incredible. Moaning out loud Hermione pushed back on every thrust. Neville couldn't help it, Hermione had the hottest tightest pussy he had ever had, he let one of his hands roam down to rub her clit so they could cum at the same time. Hermione was getting closer with those burning fingers rubbing her button. Crying out loud Hermione came all over his dick. Neville had to cover his own mouth to prevent himself from crying out.

Ron was last, but far from least. Seeing Hermione lying spread eagle on the couch Ron decided missionary was fine. Ron propped Hermione up and slowly slid his cock inside her. Hermione gasped. This was by far the biggest dick she had ever had. Ron pulled out and slowly slid back in. "Oh fuck!" Hermione gasped. Ron continued his slow sliding in and out which was both exciting and annoying for Hermione. Not being able to stand it anymore Hermione ripped off her blind fold. Ron stopped mid thrust. After the darkness the common room seemed too bright to Hermione but it wasn't long before she saw Ron's horrified face in front of her. "You weren't supposed to know." He whispered. "I'm glad I know." Hermione said crushing her lips to Ron's. "Please fuck me." she begged. Ron increased his tempo and Hermione realized she was not the only person moaning. Looking over Ron's shoulder she saw Ginny riding Harry's cock in an arm chair, Neville fucking Luna against the wall, and Lavender being fucked my Seamus while Parvarti rode her face and sucked Dean's cock. Watching everyone fuck Hermione tightened her arms around Ron's shoulder urging him to go faster. After being fucked by 4 guys Ron assumed Hermione would want to take it easy but he gave her what she asked for and fucked her as hard as she begged. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hermione screamed. As she locked her legs behind Ron's back Hermione was hit with her most powerful orgasm of the night.

Hermione wasn't sure if she blacked out but when she opened her eyes she saw that the couples had changed. Harry was now fucking Luna doggy style while she made out with Ginny who was also being fucked doggy style by Dean. Lavender was being eaten out by Neville and Parvarti was bent over a table as Seamus fucked her in the ass.

Hermione looked up at Ron who had stopped again. "Keep going." she urged. "Aren't you tired?" "Yes but you didn't cum." "Hermione there will be other..." Hermione cut him off. "Fuck me until you cum." A fire seemed to blaze in Ron's eyes and he started pounding Hermione's pussy with a sort of ferocity she was not expecting. Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt having Ron hammer her. "Ron cum on my tits." Hermione begged. Ron pulled out and came all over Hermione's huge tits then kissed her passionately. After a few minutes the two pulled apart. Hermione sighed. "I think its about time I went to bed."


End file.
